The present invention relates to a novel electrical contact for a lamp having at least one electrical jack.
Plug-in fluorescent lamps have become quite common in recent times as replacements for incandescent screw-in lamps. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,823 which describes the use of such "PL lamp" with an electrical adaptor. The adaptor shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,823 utilizes a toroidal ballast which lies between the Edison base and the portion of the adaptor supporting the contact pins of the PL lamp.
In the past, electrical and mechanical connection between the adaptor unit and the PL lamp has taken the form of soldering and insulating wires and connectors, and the employment of bulky wire supports within the lamp housing. In addition, the prior connectors or contacts used in conjunction with lamps having pin contacts are subject to corrosion and oxidation and are not reusable. Moreover, installation of the prior art connectors is labor intensive.
An electrical contact for a lamp having pin contacts which is compact, easy to install, and controls potentially interfering oxidation would be notable advance in the lighting field.